


would you lie with me and just forget the world?

by Stylinfab



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, M/M, Punk Louis, Punk Zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinfab/pseuds/Stylinfab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Zayn own a tattoo shop, Harry Liam and Niall are Uni students, and Louis and Harry are completely different people but they fall in love anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first time posting on AO3 I hope you enjoy my crappy writing and kind of predictable plot (im sorry im so boring)

Harry Styles was never one to be late to his lectures, especially his photography ones. But last night Niall, his flatmate and best friend had convinced him that one more drink wouldn't do much harm. Of course, one more drink turned into five, and Harry found himself waking up late the next morning with a killer hangover and a promise to himself that he would never drink again.

So of course, he was running late to his lecture, and it was one of those mornings where everything that could possibly go wrong, did. He had got toothpaste on his t-shirt, a black one, obviously, because 1) black was all he ever wore and 2) he was just that unlucky. So he had to search for another t-shirt, and ended up with a white one with a hole in the collar, but it was better than looking like he'd dribbled all over himself. He liked to think it made him look a little more grunge and rough, paired with his brown worn out boots, but in all honesty he probably looked like a homeless man.

As if the whole t-shirt ordeal wasn't bad enough, he tripped over a crack in the pavement, and dropped his phone on the floor, resulting in the back of it shattering completely.

And then when he thought nothing else could possibly go wrong, he rushed into the lecture hall, ten minutes late, and found himself faced with a brand new professor. A female one at that, and Harry was very gay, but she was very beautiful, so when she gave him a disapproving look, and told him to take a seat next to Rebecca, (a girl who was very much infatuated with him and despite the fact that he would rather stick needles in his eyes than look at a vagina, she was still dead set on getting him into bed), he didn't even object, nodding at her and making his way past the rows of snickering students to take his seat.

Rebecca smiled at him as he sat down, not a normal one, it was one of those smiles that just screamed 'let me suck your dick', and Harry turned away with a grimace, focusing on the professor. The board behind her read 'Miss Blake' and Harry decided it suited her very well. He put his bag down on the floor, pulling out the apple computer his mum had bought him as a going away present when he moved to London to go to uni, and placing it on the desk in front of him, preparing to take notes as Miss Blake let out a cough to disperse the chatter that had started amongst the students.

"So, as I was saying before we were interrupted," She shot a pointed look in Harry's direction, causing a blush to rise to his cheeks, "Your next assignment is on comfort, I want you to take a picture of someone who looks completely comfortable, catch them off guard, in their deepest thoughts, sitting outside on a balcony at 3am, the times where you normally wouldn't see them, where they are at their most comfortable." She paused, picking up her coffee cup and leaning against the desk, "The aim of this assignment is to show you that sometimes, there are sides to people that no one else sees, that it's okay for them to show that side of themselves and open up, that it's okay to be completely comfortable with your environment and feel safer then you do anywhere else,"

Harry typed away on his laptop, nodding along to every word she said, he had to admit, this assignment sounded fun, his favourite thing to do was take pictures of people, and he had already started forming ideas in his head.

"I'm giving you a month to do this, and I want feedback every week, whether you show me some of your pictures or just some notes, now, since this is basically an introduction and I'm not expecting you to do any work right now, feel free to leave, if you have any questions I'll be right here to answer them,"

Chairs screeched as everyone stood up, packing up their things and scurrying out of the lecture hall to enjoy some freedom before their next lecture.

Luckily for Harry, this was the only lecture he had today, so he was free to go back to his flat and catch up on some much needed sleep. He was the last one to leave, and he smiled shyly at Miss Blake before he disappeared out the door, making his way out of the building and towards the little cafe next to the building.

He smiled as he entered, the familiar smell of muffins and coffee washing over him, giving him the same warm feeling it had the first time he came in here. He made his way over to his usual booth, sliding into it and grinning as Liam, one of his best mates and also an employee of the cafe, walked over to him. He slid into the seat opposite him, grimacing slightly as he caught sight of Harry's ripped t-shirt and the bags under his eyes.

"Mate, to be quite honest, you look like microwaved shit," Was the first thing he said, and Harry groaned, crossing his arms on the table in front of him and burying his head in them.

"Niall," He muttered, and Liam made a sound of understanding, patting his friend on the head.

"I thought you would have figured out by now that when Niall says 'one more drink', he never really means it," Liam remarked, clearly having been in this same situation before. Niall was just so hard to resist, he had one of those faces that you just couldn't say no to, and paired with his Irish accent and blue eyes, he could convince you to do anything. "You want coffee?" He asked, standing up, as if suddenly remembering that he actually had a job and this wasn't a therapy session for Harry.

The younger boy nodded, finally lifting his head up and smiling at his friend as he made his way to the counter.

Harry pulled out his phone, sighing as he remembered the shattered screen, and replied to the two texts he had received, one from his sister, Gemma, and another from his friend from back home in Cheshire. He slid it back in to his pocket as Liam joined him again in the booth, placing a steaming cup of coffee in front of him, along with a blueberry muffin, which had Harry salivating just from the look of it.

"See Li, this is why I love you, unlike Niall, you actually care about my well being," He sighed, tearing off a chunk of the muffin and practically inhaling it.

"Niall does care about you, he just hasn't quite grasped the concept that not everyone can drink as much alcohol as he does," Liam reasoned, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"I know, I just need someone to blame for the many bad decisions I probably made last night, I mean, all I remember was Niall handing me a tequila shot with that stupid fucking innocent face of his and I completely caved, and the rest of the night is like a deep dark hole. For all I know I could have got engaged to somebody," He rambled, getting caught up in his thoughts whilst Liam nodded along, occasionally pausing to take a bite of his muffin.

"Mate, I doubt you got engaged, I bet the worst you did was grind up against some guy, nothing you haven't done before," Liam shrugged, and Harry considered throwing some of his muffin at him, but decided against it, he wasn't worth wasting food on. And to be fair, he did have a point, the majority of the times Harry had been out with Liam he ended up in the bathroom with some guy he barely knew on his knees in front of him. Obviously Liam didn't know the gory details, but it was kind of obvious when Harry disappeared to the bathroom for half an hour and returned much more flushed and satisfied than he was earlier.

And it did sound very slutty, but truth be told Harry didn't go out very often, and he made it very clear to whoever the guy was that this was a one time thing. Harry had never been in a long term relationship, or any relationship for that matter. He wasn't entirely sure what a relationship entailed, but he was pretty sure that he would probably never have one, Harry was much too good at fucking things up to hold a relationship, and every relationship he'd ever witnessed, whether it was between his parents or one of his friends and their girlfriend, they had never gone too well. So yeah, maybe Harry was a bit biased, but from what he'd seen in his life, a relationship was the one thing he didn't need right now.

\---------------------------------------

Although Harry was dead set on not needing a relationship, it was at times like these, when he was laying in bed at 2am, his head swimming with the thoughts that he usually pushed to the deepest part of his mind, that he wished he had someone to talk to. Someone that wouldn't pity him or tell him that everything would be okay, but someone that would listen, listen to him ramble about how every thing in his life had fell apart.

And yeah, Niall and Liam knew that there were parts to Harry that not many people knew about, not even his two best friends. Parts that were much too dark to talk about, things that had his heart beating faster and his fists clenching just at the thought of them. But for some reason, Harry chose to keep them to himself, partly not able to say it out loud and partly worried about how they would treat him after they found out how fucked up he really was.

Harry looked over at the humpty dumpty alarm clock next to his bed, (a present from Niall, apparently it reminded him of the younger boy, which to be honest was a good comparison, Harry was one of the only people in the world who could trip over his own shadow), and sighed, 2:27am. He had a lecture at 9, English, which wasn't his favourite subject, his teacher was about exciting as a blank wall, but it would be even worse if he didnt get some sleep, the number of times he had fell asleep in that lecture needed more than one hand to count. 

 

....................................................................

 

"Harry!", Niall's loud voice boomed down the corridor, causing multiple heads to turn in his direction. Harry turned on his heel, nearly knocking down a small girl with his bag, and he sent her an apologetic smile as she huffed and walked away, and spotted his blonde friend coming towards him from the music room.

"Alright," Harry greeted, falling into step with Niall.

"Yeah I'm good, you look shattered mate, did you sleep last night?" He asked worriedly, it seemed to Harry that all his friends ever did was worry about him, but they knew about Harry's insomnia, so it was probably normal for them to check on him. As well as that, Harry was a year younger than them both, Niall and Liam were already in their second year of uni, while Harry was in his first, so he was pretty much the baby of the three.

"Yeah, for like an hour? Too much going on in my head I guess," He shrugged.

"Maybe you should go back to the flat? You need to get some sleep," Niall suggested, putting a pale hand on his friends shoulder.

"Nah I'm alright, I was gonna get a head start on my photography assignment, look for some inspiration around town," Harry gestured towards the camera round his neck, a fancy brand that had taken him months to save up for when he had a job at the supermarket up the road from his flat. It was an easy job and Harry made a few friends, but they had to let him go last month, apparently they had found someone more experienced for the job. Although, who needs experience to stack shelves?

"Alright bro, see you later," Niall grinned and headed off in another direction, leaving Harry wondering, as he always did, how his blonde friend always seemed to be in a good mood.

\--------------

Tattoos where never something Harry had ever really thought about. Sure, they looked cool and would probably make him look a little more threatening, something which he definitely needed, he was about as scary as a baby giraffe. But, honestly, the thought of a needle pricking his skin thousands of times made him feel a little nauseous, and his brain was much too 'scattered', as Liam liked to say, for him to ever be able to decide on something he actually wanted.

Despite all this, when Harry passed the cleverly named tattoo shop, 'Pins & Needles', and spotted the young boy outside, getting a tattoo didn't seem like such a terrible idea after all. A number of things about the boy caught Harry's eye, the first and most obvious were the tattoos and piercings that littered his skin like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle that Harry would willingly spend days putting together, they were beautiful, and Harry almost wanted to kiss each and every one of them individually as the boy explained what they meant. Besides his tattoos, the boy had a mess of shaggy auburn hair, in that I-just-rolled-out-of-bed style but in the best way possible.

And Harry was kind of far away from him, standing at the corner of the street and watching him, (It could possibly be considered stalking, but Harry preferred call it admiring from afar), but it was obvious that the boy had bright blue eyes. The kind of eyes that you could never imagine anyone having because they were far too blue and far too bright, yet the boy seemed to pull them off.

The last thing Harry noticed was that the boy looked completely comfortable. He was leaning against the wall, a lit cigarette in his hand and a faint smile on his thin lips. He was staring off into space, as if he couldn't care less about anything going on in the world.

So of course, Harry wanted to take his picture, but as he lifted up his camera, two things stopped him, 1.) It suddenly occurred to him that it may be considered rude to take a picture of someone without asking for their permission first, and 2.) The boy suddenly turned his head and locked eyes with Harry, stepping away from the wall and raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

Harry dropped the camera, stepping away from the wall and opening his mouth, hoping that the perfect explanation would come to him, yet as the boy stared at him, his perfect blue iris's scanning every inch of the other boy, he remained speechless.

"Can I help you?" He asked, and if Harry wasn't breathless before he certainly was now. The boys voice was higher than Harry expected, and he had a strong Yorkshire accent, and Harry found himself imagining that voice whispering into his ear or moaning into his mouth, yet he quickly shook his head, ridding himself of thoughts that he should definitely not be having about a boy that he hadn't even spoke to.

"I'm-, urm, I'm Harry, " He stuttered, stepping closer to the boy and letting go of his camera so that it hung around his neck.

"Nice to meet you Harry, I'm Louis, and as flattered as I am to have a complete stranger take my picture, it would have been nice of you to ask," He smirked, walking towards Harry until there was only a few footsteps of space between them.

"I'm sorry, I have this assignment for my photography class, it's kind of hard to explain, but like I was gonna ask you because I realised it would be kind of weird to just take your picture without asking, so-",

"Hey, stop rambling, its okay seriously, why don't you come inside and explain your assignment to me? It's bloody freezing out here," He gestured to the tattoo shop, and Harry just nodded, a little overwhelmed and a lot confused as to why a boy like Louis would even look at a boy like Harry, let alone invite him inside his tattoo shop.

The interior of the shop seemed to match Louis perfectly, two dark purple sofas were pushed against the large windows that looked out onto the empty street, and a desk on the left wall. It's the walls that catch Harry's eye though, the swirling lines of colour on the white paint, and Harry can make out some shapes in the graffiti, he thinks maybe there's a batman logo in the middle, and a spiderweb painted in the corner of the wall, but it seems as if whoever painted the wall didn't bother to start in a new area and just painted over what was already there. It looks incredible, and Harry walks over to the wall nearest to him, finds himself trailing his hands over the intricate designs and imagining the stories behind them.

"Sick isn't it?" Harry jumps at Louis' voice so close to him, and twirls around the find the boy about a meter away, his eyes locked on Harry's, and if it weren't for his hand on the wall, the younger boy probably would have fallen under his gaze.

"Yeah, you do this?" He murmured, not sure whether he wanted to step forward and get closer to Louis or mold with the wall behind him and disappear. He decided on neither and just stayed where he was.

"Some of it, most of it was Zayn, the other guy that works here," he nodded, a smile growing on his face, "Come sit down."

"Are you and Zayn close?" Harry wondered, making his way over to the purple sofa and dropping himself onto it.

"Yeah, I've know him basically my whole life, he's probably upstairs right now, we have a flat above the shop," he explained, gesturing towards the ceiling. "Enough about me, what's this assignment?"

"Well I just got this new photography professor, and she wants us to take pictures of things that remind us of comfort. You just looked so comfortable and at peace, it seemed like a perfect photo opportunity," Harry shrugged, blushing slightly. Louis looked like someone had just told him that he had won the lottery, his grin taking up most of his face and reaching his bright eyes.

"I'm flattered Harry, seriously, people don't usually notice me," He shook his head, looking down, "and if they do it's because they're judging my tattoos and my appearance,"

"I think they're beautiful," Louis looked up at the other boy, a confused look on his face, "Your tattoos, they're incredible," Harry explained, his cheeks were bright red by now, and Louis stared at him for a moment before the silence was broken when Harry's phone rang, startling them both.

"Liam?" Harry spoke, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Mate you should probably come home, Niall had a bit of an incident with the blender," Liam replied, and Harry knew without needing to see him that he was scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Fuck, again? Okay, I'll be 20 minutes tops," Harry groaned, running a hand through his hair before hanging up.

"Everything okay?" Harry jumped, he'd almost forgotten about Louis.

"Um, yeah, my flat mates a twat, but that's nothing new, so," he shrugged, rising from the sofa reluctantly and making his way over to the door, "I have to go."

The look on Louis' face made Harry want to stay with him and talk for hours on end, the easy smile was long gone.

"How about I give you my number? I could help you out with your project some time," Louis suggested, and Harry's head almost fell off he nodded it so fast.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Harry allowed a grin to spread across his face, there was no point hiding his interest in the other boy, it couldn't have been any more obvious if he'd written it on his forehead.

15 minutes and 22 digits later Harry was back in his flat, cleaning up some carrot and dorito concoction that Niall claimed was an 'experiment' from the cupboard doors, yet despite the fact that his kitchen looked like the lorax had exploded in it, he couldn't wipe the smile from his face.

"Whats got you so chirpy all of a sudden? Last time I did this you threatened to call my Mum and kick me out of the apartment," Niall raised an eyebrow from his position at the table on the other side of the room, pausing momentarily in his task to clean all the orange mush from the chairs to quiz his flat mate. 

"Nothing, I just love the smell of doritos, especially all over my kitchen," He replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Fuck off, it was an accident, why did you have to buy a fancy blender with a thousand different settings?" Niall tried to defend himself, throwing the sponge he was holding at Harry, water splashing all over the younger boys face. 

"Niall, it has two settings, how can it possibly be that hard to understand?" Harry shook his head, rubbing at his eyes to remove the water from them. 

"Don't change the subject Styles, is it a boy? Oh my god it is isn't it? Liam, Harry's met a boy!" He shouted the last part, and had Liam rushing into the room. 

"What? Who? Can we meet him?" Liam rambled.

"Stop! I haven't met anyone, I'm just in a good mood, is that so hard to believe?" Harry stopped them both in their tracks, standing up from his spot on the floor and pulling off his bright pink rubber gloves. The other two boys looked at each other before replying in unison. 

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short and horrible and I'm really sorry I don't really have an excuse I just couldn't write for some reason :(

CHAPTER 2

 

H

 

So Harry thought maybe it was time he admitted to himself that he had a crush on Louis. And it wasn't even a tiny crush that would pass in a few days, because it had already been a few days since Harry met Louis and the blue eyed boy was all Harry could think about.

 

This occurred to him when he found himself staring at his phone waiting for a reply, (the two had been texting non stop for three days, and Harry was slowly running out of puns and knock knock jokes to entertain the other boy with), or typing and then deleting a message because he realised that it made him sound a little too interested and clingy.

 

But when he finally allowed himself to call it a crush was when he received a text asking him if he would like to come to the tattoo shop to hang out, and Harry had to bite his knuckles to stop his grin from taking over his face entirely, and almost let out a very unmanly squeal. Almost.

 

Niall and Liam were still clueless as to what had their best friend grinning at his phone like a teenage girl, but Liam keeps giving him these knowing looks when they're having their everyday coffee date, and Niall is just his usual self. So Harry doesn't say anything, and Niall and Liam don't ask, because Harry's happy, so they leave him be.

 

Harry picks out his tightest black skinny jeans, they have rips in the knees and a slightly torn back pocket, and he spends at least 10 minutes deciding on a top before he finally chooses a lilac jumper that's actually too big for him so he has to roll up the sleeves.

 

He stares at his hair for a minute before walking out of his room and straight into Niall's, where the boy is lying on his front typing away on his laptop.

 

"Niall, what's your opinion on bandanas?"

 

The blonde lifts his head up, a loud laugh escaping his lips.

 

"Bandanas? What are you a fucking cowboy?" He replies, going back to typing. Harry huffs, stomping out of the room and wondering why he thought asking Niall would be a good idea.

 

\------------

 

L

 

Harry was wearing a fucking bandana. And Louis Tomlinson prided himself on being able to maintain a poker face, but when Harry walked through the door of his tattoo shop he struggled to fight the smile from splitting his face in two.

 

Zayn had insisted that Louis invited him over, apparently he was sick of hearing about the 'curly haired stranger' and wanted to actually see him in person, because surely he couldn't be as perfect as Louis had described him, however the minute he walked through the door Zayn looked at his best friend and raised his eyebrows as if to say 'wow, he really does look like he was sculpted by the gods'.

 

And then Harry smiles, and the dimple in his cheek is all that matters to Louis, and it's a little like someone's taken the sun from the sky and put all of its warmth and energy inside this one green eyed boy.

 

"Hi," He makes his way over to Louis and pulls him in for a hug. Hugs are new territory for them, and Louis refrains himself from breathing in the other boys scent too deeply, he smells a little like grass mixed with soap, and pulls away after the appropriate amount of time. His jumper rubs against Louis' cheek, and the height difference is almost shocking, Harry towers over Louis, and Louis has always been small but truthfully he's never felt smaller than he does standing next to Harry, who's all long limbs and torso that goes on for miles and Louis has maybe spent too long staring at him. 

 

"Hey, how's your project going?" Good, he manages to keep his voice normal and chooses a safe topic, and he definitely doesn't stare at Harry's lips for longer than he should because they're thin and pouty and Louis really wants to kiss him. 

 

"Yeah it's been good, I haven't taken many photos yet but I've decided to just go with it," He shrugs, and Louis is about to answer, (after he finishes thinking about Harry's voice because wow he talks like he has all the time in the world and Louis wants nothing more than to listen to him talk for the rest of his life), but they're interrupted by a quiet cough from behind them and Louis realises that he completely forgot about his best friend standing meters away from the pair. 

 

"Oh, Harry, this is Zayn," Louis finally pulls his eyes away from Harry and glances at Zayn, the raven haired boy has a slightly amused smirk on his face and after knowing him for most of his life Louis knows exactly what he's thinking. Zayn steps forward, offering a hand for Harry to shake.

 

"Oh hey bro, I love the artwork by the way, you're a sick painter," Harry has chosen the perfect thing to say, because Zayn loves when people compliment his art, though it doesn't happen very often. His entire face lights up and he lets go of Harry's hand. 

 

"Thanks man, you ever think about getting a tattoo?" Harry's face scrunches up slightly, and Louis thinks its the cutest thing he's ever seen. 

 

"I don't know, I'm not great with needles," he replies, and he looks slightly apologetic as if he's worried he's offended the other two. "I think they look great though, just not sure if I could deal with the pain," He admits.

 

"Fair enough, just let me know if you ever change your mind," Harry nods, and Louis really wants him to get a tattoo, hundreds of tattoos, because his pale skin is like a blank canvas dying to be covered in ink. And Louis wouldn't admit it if anybody asked him, but he'd love the opportunity to have his hands on Harry for an extended amount of time and actually have an excuse for it.

 

"You fancy coming upstairs? I can make lunch?" Louis decides to change the subject, because the thought of touching Harry is sending him a little crazy, he thinks lunch is a safe topic.

 

"Sure, what's on the menu?" Harry grins and follows the two boys to the back of the shop and up the metal stairs that lead to their flat, the old rusty steps are definitely a safety hazard, but their landlord refuses to do anything about them, claiming they give the place character.

 

"How about beans on toast? Its the only thing I can make besides cereal," Harry lets out a chuckle and its deep and beautiful and if Louis could bottle a sound it would be that one. 

 

They finally reach the kitchen and Louis feels slightly self-conscious because its tiny and there are plates in the sink but Harry is looking around in awe as if its the best kitchen he's ever been in. 

 

\--------------

 

H 

 

Louis' kitchen is everything he'd expected it to be, but then it isn't, because Harry had expected it to be simple and small but he hadn't expected the calendar on the fridge with a picture of a cat on it and the giant collage of pictures on the wall. There are pictures of Louis with friends, and a lot with Zayn and a few with another boy but the one that catches Harry's eye is a picture of Louis sitting in a hospital chair with his arms wrapped around a young girl with thin blonde hair and wires attached to her arms. He runs his fingers over it, smiling slightly because Louis looks young and happy but there's something in his eyes that suggest that under the surface he's anything but. 

 

"That's my sister, Lottie," Louis steps up beside Harry to look at the picture with him, a smile on his face but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. Harry thinks about asking why she's in the hospital, but when he looks at Louis face he decides against it because he looks like he'd rather not talk about it.

 

"So, how about the beans on toast I was promised?" Louis looks almost grateful for the subject change, and even though Harry wants to know everything about Louis and his family, he doesn't feel like he has a right to ask, so he leaves it alone. Harry sits at the little table with Zayn and Louis opens the cupboard to grab what he needs, and Zayn smiles at Harry and its a small gesture but Harry appreciates it because its almost like a seal of approval, and Harry feels comfortable with these two boys he's only known for a matter of days. It's nice, because Harry spends too much of his time alone, and if Niall and Liam are busy he ends up lost in his own head and sometimes it feels like a maze he can never get out of.

 

They spend hours sitting in the little kitchen, and after they've eaten lunch (The toast is a little burnt and the beans are cold but Harry tells Louis its perfect because the hopeful look on Louis' face when he handed Harry his plate was probably the best thing Harry had seen in a while), they head to the lounge and collapse on the sofa, Harry and Zayn at either end and Louis in the middle and the other two boys settle onto the sofa in a position that looks like its been rehearsed, as if they've done it thousands of times before, with Louis' legs slung over Zayn's lap and Zayn leaning against Louis' side. Harry isn't quite sure what to do with himself, because he's new to this and he doesn't want to intrude, but Louis pats the empty space beside him and smiles slightly and that's all it takes for Harry to sink into the sofa and shake away all his doubt.

 

"So Harry, any films requests?" Louis turns to him, leaning slightly against Harry's arm and Harry takes a moment to respond because Louis' eyes are right there and so are his lips and its very unfair. He finally pulls his eyes away from Louis' mouth and blushes slightly. 

 

"Well, my favourite films Titanic, but we can watch whatever you want," Harry is almost ashamed, because here are these cool tattoo covered boys who probably like action films like every other 20-something year old man, and he's just completely embarrassed himself.

 

"I'm more of a Grease man myself, but I guess we can watch both," Louis says casually, and Harry has never wanted to kiss anyone more in his life than he does right now. Does Louis have any flaws? Is he secretly a serial killer or something? It's not possible for one person to be that perfect, is it?

 

Zayn clears his throat, pushing Louis' legs off his lap and standing up, "I'll go and make some popcorn, you two have fun," 

 

It's only when he speaks that the two boys realise they've just been sitting in silence, eyes locked and Harry's mouth is probably wide open but Louis' smiling at him and his eyes are sparkling so it doesn't really matter. 

 

\------------------------

 

Harry heads home after they've watched Titanic and Grease, they both cried in Titanic, although they've both seen it multiple times, and when Harry lies in his bed and stares at the ceiling, he wonders if its crazy to be so completely infatuated with someone you've known for less than a week. Every time Louis cracked a joke or laughed at one of Harry's, it was as if someone had reached into Harry's mind and pulled out all of the bad thoughts and memories and replaced them with Louis Louis Louis. 

 

He wakes up with a smile on his face, and Liam and Niall notice but they don't say anything, because as long as he's happy then who cares why, he hasn't been truly happy for a while. He arrives to his photography lecture early, and nothing goes wrong in his day. Well, maybe he trips over a few loose bricks in the pavement and maybe he knocks into a girl and ends up with her coffee all over him, but it just doesn't feel as terrible as it normally would. Usually, just one thing has to go wrong and his whole day is ruined, but today it's as if he's his old self again, and its nice. He likes being happy, he just hopes he can keep Louis in his life for a while. Undoubtedly he'll screw it up, because that's what happens. Everything is good for a while, and then it all falls apart. So why not enjoy it while it lasts?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I WENT TO THE BOYS WEMBLEY SHOW ON SATURDAY AND IT WAS SO INCREDIBLE OH MY GOD I JUST LOVE THEM A LOT AND THERE WAS SOME LOUIS AND HARRY INTERACTIONS AND IT WAS JUST AMAZING


End file.
